The Truth
by ShadowsOfLoneWolves
Summary: The humans have created a machine to go back in the past, but the past must be shown on the person's memory. The humans didn't want to try it for themselves so they set out for an easy prey. With luck they caught a wolf. When they captured it they tied it up to the machine and began. It showed the name of the wolf to begin w/. What's Humphrey's past, and will he ever tell the pack?
1. Chapter 1 Captured

**The Truth**

**(This whole story will be in Humphrey's point of view it will not change. This story will have cussing, or bad words as you say it, so beware of that. There will involve blood, fights, and pack wars. You have been warned.)**

* * *

**Ch. 1 Captured**

I was with Lilly, because Kate was going to the top of the mountain to howl with Garth. I was a bit jealous of Garth, because he could howl with the most beautiful wolf in Jasper. Just because I was an omega I couldn't howl or do anything with her which I thought was a stupid rule.

"Come on Humphrey," Lilly said in disappointment. "Let's go eat some of those bitter berries." I took one last look and followed Lilly toward the bush of berries.

"Lilly I really don't like berries." I replied poking a berry from the bush.

"I don't either, but I'm going home see you later Humphrey. I'll hang out with you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." I waved at her, while she turned back to were she was going. I sat by a nearby pond. It wasn't really deep so I couldn't jump in.

After a while I heard a terrible howl, and I quickly covered my ears. "What the hell is that terrible sound." I thought to myself.

"Hm it might be Garth, but why did Kate say that. We were best friends when we were pups. Oh there's the word. We 'were' friends." I thought to myself again.

"Oh, but the way she said it too. Oh he's no one important, just take little coyote Humphrey, and run along. " I waved my hand, and said it with my impression of a girl voice. "Huh coyote." I rolled my eye's, but as soon as I did I saw Kate.

"Yes perfect she's going under the log." I smiled and sneaked my way to the log. Then BOOM I scare screams,and I scream back at her, finally she releases the last scream. She then lets out a groan. "Huh huh where's Barf?" I asked chuckling.

"It's Garth," She looked at me mad, and started to walk away. "And we're just taking a little break."

I get off the log, and looked at her. "A break?!" I asked.

"Yes is that so strange?"

"No, no no no no! Are you kidding I always like to take a break. TEN minutes into a howl." I said sarcastically.

"Well I do." She sighed.

"Your howling partner, he's not a stud" She turned back knowing that it was true. "he's not a stud, but uhh it's like stud, but uhh a dud,a dud,a dud isn't he?" I pointed at her.

"Hah pssss," She turned the other way like if she was going to jump. "No he's not a dud, in fact Humphrey, you'll be surprised justifying that he is ugh." She didn't know what to say, so I waved my hand into a 'continue on' motion, and helped her out.

"Strong." I said in a deep voice.

"Yes, yes strong, and he's ugh." Kate then flexed, and started to think again.

I ran up to a log, and pulled my head up. "Proud."

"Yes, yes proud, and he's ugh," Then she started patting the log I was on. "What's the word i'm looking for."

I ran toward a flat rock, and pulled my head up again. "An alpha's alpha."

"Yes that is right he's an alpha's alpha." I then winked at her. "Ohhhhh you make me so mad. Ow"

"Woah, Hey I was just kidding." I told her because she looked at me with a mad, and confusing face.

She looked toward me. "Ugh your kinda cute."

"Really you think?" She then started doing weird things to me, and I thought she was trying to mate. "So wow, cute yeah." She then almost tripped back. "That's ugh look." Again she passed me her tail running under my muzzle. "Thank you first of all, but do you mean cute in a rugged. Kinda handsomely cute?" I pulled my hand towards my chest, and I felt a strange sting on my butt. "Oww again with the, butt." I did a 360, "These mosquitoes are out of control. Then weird colors appeared out of no where. "Ouh."

"I'll meet you on mars." Kate replied and fell off the rock, her head staying up. "Right after I eat the milky way." And her head sunk when she was saying that.

I started walking where she was at. "That sounds good." Drool came out of my mouth, and reached Kate. She started playing with it, and released a giggle. "Save some for meeeeeee." I fell down and started blacking out, and I let out a hiccup.

Last thing I heard was, "Take the male, and leave the female here." I didn't care for what they said at the moment, so I just dazed off into darkness.

* * *

**I just basically took the scene from Alpha and Omega, because it seemed reasonable, and it kinda made sense. Well to me. Date: 06/19/2014 Time: 7:09 p.m.**


	2. Chapter 2 Inside The Machine

**The Truth**

**Ch. 2 Inside the Machine**

* * *

"Uggh, where am I." I instantly remembered Kate. "Kate! Kate are you there?" I waited for a response and I got one, but not from Kate.

"Hello there Humphrey. You are in a machine we called the Eclipse. We have brought you here today to do some experiments with you." I looked around thinking I was dead.

I got a bit more frightened and yelled, "What do you want from me!"

"Markus mark down that we can not under stand animals yet with this version of the Eclipse. It needs to be updated a bit more." He commanded the male called Markus.

"Yes sir." Now I was confused.

'What kind of experiments are they going to do on me?' I thought to myself, but the more I thought about it the more I got worried. It was time I got a hold of my surroundings.

I looked around, and didn't see anything, but white. "Are you serious this white thing goes on for miles." I again came to the thought that I was dead, but then that annoying voice speaks again.

"Alright we are going to show you some images, and you're going to tell us what they are. Christa hit the record." I heard a click and part of the white had turned into a horse outside in the wild running.

Like I had a choice, so I spoke, "It's a horse running in the wild." I heard my voice echo into the blank white scene.

"Replay the recording please." As the recording played again I heard my voice perfectly fine.

"Is that how I sound." I replied looking confused. "Man I still sound like a young pup."

"Hmm I guess this is going to be the only one for today, begin a small flashback." Something appeared out of no where. "What i'm using is called a webcam for your information. It allows us to see each other. What ever your doing I see, and what ever i'm doing you'll see. Oh and just to let you know the white room your in there's no end to it, but soon you will be able to see the forest in no time."

"This webcam sounds pretty cool." As I said that I hear someone in the background.

"We're ready for the memory on your go Vernon." Vernon give a thumbs down at first to which I think means that he isn't ready yet.

"Alright this is going to sting for a little bit, because this is your first time, but with time you won't fell anything you ready Humphrey?" I nod my head yes, and prepared myself.

I saw Vernon smile, "Your a brave wolf Humphrey. Start it in 3, 2, 1, start."

I closed my eye's as the pain started to get to me. "Ahhhhhhhhhh. Uhh uh." The shocking didn't last for very long, and I started to feel the cold breeze run against my fur. I slowly open one eye, as I see nature.

My body felt smaller, so I looked down, and I saw that I was again a pup. "Was I reborn?" I look up from my weak and small body and see my mother, and father. "Are you wolves my parents." I asked while my eye's widened.

The male wolf chuckled, "Of course how can you not remember your own parents?"

I hear something in my head, "Humphrey if you are asking them if they are your parents don't ask them, because this will effect your future, so you have to say that you were playing around, the machine told me that you were an omega, so don't try to be an alpha."

"Humphrey?" The male wolf asked again.

"Yeah sorry dad I was day dreaming again, and I remember you I was just playing around. Can't I have fun?" I got down into my playing stance.

"Alright hot shot you can play outside with your friends, but be home before dusk alright." The female replied and rubbed my head.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." I ran outside, and looked around to catch my surroundings. As I started to look around I noticed that I wasn't in the western pack. "Where am I?" I whispered to myself, until I bumped into an amber wolf.

"Hey wat-" The amber pup looked at me. "Hey your a pup, you wanna play?" I looked at the amber pup.

"Hey by an-" I then remembered what the human told me.

"What? Is something wrong?" The amber pup asked.

"No, I was just meaning to ask you what your name was."

"My name's Kate yours?"

'Aha I knew it.' I thought in my head. "My name's Humphrey. Nice to meet you."

"So what do you wanna play? Oh have you ever played hide and seek?"

"I love playing hide and seek, but let me tell you something." I waved my hand for her to get closer.

I got closer to her ear, and yelled while running away. "Your it!"

"Hey that's cheating! Ugh whatever i'm going to find you." She yelled at me with a smile.

I saw her counting, and I turned back to find a hiding spot. While I was looking around I finally found a perfect hiding spot, but I was to late. Kate has been following me. She only needed to count to ten, so it was pretty quick.

I back up into the pile of leaves. "Humphrey I know your in there." I knew she had found me, so I pounced onto her.

I started laughing, "You might have found me, but i'm on the top."

"Haha very funny." I got off her, and she stood up. "Alright now you're it count to 10. No cheating."

"I won't, I won't I promise." I turned around and covered my eye's and counted to 10. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," I stopped right there because I heard Kate in trouble. "Humphrey help!" I ran towards where the scream was and there stood a hunter pointing a gun at Kate. "Kate!"

My bravery took over and I ran in front of Kate. The hunter just smirked and pointed the gun straight at me.

"Humphrey if you die here you die in real life as well, so be careful what you do, So get out of there!." With that it frightened me, but if I didn't protect the younger Kate then I wouldn't have anyone to love. I closed my eye's and prepared for death.

A gunshot was then heard around territory, I didn't feel anything, so I opened one eye slowly. This sight made my eye's open wide. "MOM!" My father was to late and he grabbed the gun from the hunter and pulled it away.

He let out a strong, and angry howl. My dad didn't hesitate to kill the human, because of what he had done.

"Mom, mom are you okay?" I got closer to my mother, and I hugged her. "Please mom don't leave me. I love you."

"Humphrey, be strong for me, promi-" I interrupted her.

"You're going to live!" I screamed. "I won't let death come over you."

My mother rubbed my head, and then placed her paw under my muzzle, bringing it up. "Promise me you will stay as an omega."

"I'll promise if you promise me to stay alive." I sobered some more on her chest.

"You know... I can't do that. Be." She coughed up blood, and her last words drifted. "Be strong for me, I love you so much." Her head hit the ground, as her eye's stood still.

Kate was beside me, with a scared look. "Humphrey i'm so sorry." As Kate whispered to me I left.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I sobbed some more walking back to the den I was in earlier.

"Humphrey, i'm sorry you had to see that. We're pulling you out of the memory for now, until tomorrow, so for the rest of the day you may rest." Vernon replied saddened by what happened.

The color of the den started to fade, and every thing that I felt was gone my feelings were still there, and the memory of that stayed in my head. I was back into the blank endless room.

I started to black out from the white room, and finally I had exited out the machine. I felt dizzy. I saw Vernon, and his little group of 7 people. "We're going to place you into a human room filled with human things so don't freak out. We're going to lock you in there until your next sequence begins alright."

I let out some tears still sad of what happened. Vernon carried me to a soft thing. "This is called a bed alright, so if you need any help just press this button alright." He placed the button on a white wood this that stood on four legs, and had a flat surface. ((A desk or whatever you want to call it.))

I closed my eye's as I heard a random noise of pure air. I look toward the door, and I see it closing. Then there's a weird sound, and the light from above turns from green to red.

Time to close my eyes because it has been a long day, with humans, and the past.

* * *

**I worked hard on this chapter, and I gave it some thinking. So I might upload this every day, so I can finish, before the 27th, but I doubt it. Date: 06/20/2014 Time: 3:53 a.m. I'm out later, if you would leave a review on how i'm doing I'd really appreciate it. Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3 Heartless

**The Truth**

**Ch. 3 Heartless**

* * *

"Humphrey, it's time to get up," My eye's dazed, as Vernon was standing on the side of the bed. "Get ready, and i'll meet you outside in the Eclipse."

I nodded my head, and my vision began to resolve its self. I pushed myself off the bed and landed on my paws, shaking off the dizziness.

"Time to take my surroundings, if I want to get out of here." I started off looking inside the white room. Something caught my attention, something bright.

Deciding to check it out I walked towards it. It was a large crack, almost like it has been hit by a huge tree. I looked outside, and saw the wilderness, but we weren't in the forest.

All I saw was sand, sand, and more sand. "Where the hell am I? No this can't be right."

"Come on Humphrey lets go now." I turned around to see Vernon again. I didn't want to make him wait so I ran toward him, arriving to him I slowed down to a walk, and followed him while we kept walking.

"Alright Humphrey, you're going to wake up were you last ended, we updated the machine a bit, so I believe that we can talk to you, and instead of only hearing my voice you will also be able to see me." While we were walking I was looking around spotting way more than seven people, it was like a huge pack like every pack combined with the western, northern, eastern, and southern. "Alright here we are. Get sit on the machine, and we'll wrapped you in."

I followed the instructions he gave me and walked to the machine called Eclipse. "We meet again machine." I jumped on the machine and sat down. The human called Christa, wrapped me in.

"Ready for launch Vernon." She laid her hand on the button next to my head.

"In 3, 2, 1... push." As they pushed I fell into a darkness.

"Humphrey are you okay?" Rising my head from the ground I replied.

"Yeah Vernon i'm fine. How long can I stay in here?"

"You can only stay in there for 2 hours, and when those two hours pass and you still want to be in there, then you are risking death, if death doesn't hit you, then you will be knocked out, but god knows how long you will be out it could be a minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, hell even a decade." He explained to me, while he put on the webcam, so I could see him.

"Alright that's kinda scary, but I have to stay strong for Kate." I thought in my mind. "Hey Vernon when do I get out of here?"

"You'll be out back in the wild, when you finish looking at your whole past it should be quick. I promise you this will not take longer than 2 weeks, and once we are done we'll put you back where we found you." I nodded in agreement.

"Can we start?" I asked being kinda impatient.

"Oh sorry," He placed his finger on a button. "Ready?"

"Always." I replied with bravery in my voice, as I stood up tall. My act of bravery was soon put to an end when he pressed the button. The shocking took over once again feeling pain all over my body, soon it stopped and I opened both eyes slowly hearing a male pup's voice.

"Come on Humphrey lets go with Kate," I looked up to see a pure black wolf, but has a long white mohawk, his iris color was orange. This wolf seemed familiar, he looked like Sebastian.

"Just give me a sec while I stretch." While stretching I heard a crack from my back, as I got up from stretching I responded. "Alright lets go I need to apologize to Kate either way for being mean to her."

"Yeah you kinda do." We started walking outside, as I saw my dad still with my dead mother on the ground.

"How long has my dad been doing that?" I whispered to Sebastian. Sebastian whispered back at me.

"Ever since you had gone to your den."

"And how long have I been in there?"

"2 hours." We walked past my dad, and he just stared at me.

"Humphrey i'll meet you at the den in an hour. Don't be late!" He let out a growl when he said late.

"Alright dad i'll see you then." I replied seeing the alpha's den in the distance.

"There's the alpha's den, Kate is inside with her family right now." I looked confused on how he knew.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

Sebastian looked at me and spoke, "I visited her first before I came to your den."

We arrived at the den, and before I stepped in I spoke, "Hello.. Kate may I speak with you?"

I heard Kate's father, "Give Kate a second little one." Sebastian and I waited outside patiently, and heard Kate talking to her father. All I heard from this conversation was, "You need to let him know that you're not going to be an omega, so if he wants to be with you he needs to become an alpha like you. Alright go on outside."

The amber wolf ran outside, and bumped into me . "Oh sorry Kate, sorry I got in the way of you." I looked depressed, but she placed her paw under my muzzle.

"It's not your fault, now come on what were you going to tell me?" She asked and she waited with a smile.

"We should talk in a more private place." Sebastian answered.

"Yeah it's about my mom." I agreed with Sebastian.

"Oh." Her smile disappeared and instantly turned into a frown. "Alright we're we going?"

"Into the forest," Sebastian pointed. "It's the most private area around here."

We started walking toward the forest, and when we finally got deep into forest I started talking. "I'm sorry I was being mean to you when my mom died Kate. I just felt like." Kate interrupted me by hugging me, and placing her head on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault, your mom wanted to keep you alive, because you were still young." I returned the hug and we separated.

"Kate I came here, because I want to apologize to you. Whatever this feeling is," I placed my paw on my heart and continued, "I can't let it go. This feeling is going to be the death of me."

Kate moved my hand out of the way of my chest, and placed her head against my chest to hear my heart pounding. "Humphrey, if you want to forget everything that happened today then I will help you. I will do this because of the pain you feel, but remember this you will not remember anything from the time you do the ritual."

Sebastian and I looked at her, as I thought. "Maybe i'll do it, but I have to think about it. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, because my dad needs to talk to me."

"Alright Humphrey," She hugged me one last time, "Be careful."

"I will Kate, come on Sebastian lets go home." I released the hug and we parted ways.

Finally I arrived at my den. "Alright Sebastian this is where we part ways, as well."

We gave each other a bro hug, and walked into my darkened den. "Dad you in here?"

"I'm right here Humphrey. I need to ask you something." My father snarled.

"Dad why are you so angry at me?" I asked confused, but didn't looked confused. Instead I looked worried.

"Why i'm angry. You don't know why i'm angry you little pest," When I heard pest my heart sunk. "Well little pest let me tell you. I'm angry, because it's your fault that your mother died. We told you specific directions. To come back before dusk, and what did you do. You stayed after dusk."

"Look i'm sorry. I'm very sorry, but you aren't the only one who lost her. I did as well." He looked at me angrily.

"You lost her. Huh what a disappointment, if you didn't protect Kate then none of this would have happened." He let out a growl, and that made me more furious.

"You know what why don't you join her as well. Since you lost her, you don't think this affects me! Well your wrong, i'm a pup this affects me more than you. Wives can be replaced by another easily, but mom's aren't. The only mom i'll have is the one that is dead. I will never have the same affection she gave me with another mom." I yelled at him not even thinking of what I was saying.

"Well little bitch, you are a stubborn pup. Are you hearing what your saying, because all that is some bullshit." He raised his arm, and slashed at my face. I let out a yelp, as I flew to the ground. "Next time keep your mouth shut."

Tears came down my muzzle as the claw marks from my face started to drip blood, and combine with the tears. "You monster, why the hell would you hit a pup!" I got back up and growled at him. "You know that's against pack law."

"Did you know murdering is against the pack law." He opened his mouth and bit down on my stomach, making it bleed.

I screamed my lungs out, and tried to get out of his grip. Once he let me go,I got back up, while the bite marks hurt like hell. "I didn't murder her, why the hell are you blaming me. Is it because you feel guilty that you didn't save her life. Well you know what you couldn't save a life if your life depended on it. Your just a scared wolf, and you're pulling your feelings and hatred on others."

"You're right I do feel guilty, but I know that it was your fault if you had just followed the rules." I interrupted him, and yelled out something a pup shouldn't say.

"Fuck your rules, and fuck you!" I blurted that out not thinking what was going to happen to me. I ran outside with tears in my eyes, as I looked around I saw the whole pack gathering around the den.

I heard people gasping and whispering to each other, hearing only one voice Kate, "Humphrey come back."

Continuing to run into the forest, someone else yelled, "Kate get over here I don't want you next to that bladder mouth."

Finally I arrived to the forest, "I need somewhere to sleep. Like a den or something I need to get away from the pack for a while." I took in my surroundings, and in the distance I saw a small den, made into the ground. "Well that's the best i'm going to get for now."

I ran toward the den, and when I arrived at the den I laid down whipping my tears out of my eye's. "Bladder mouth. Huh I guess I am a bladder mouth." I thought in my head, and began to sleep.

And that little voice in my head, began to speak again. "Alright humphrey we are taking you out, that must've been harsh."

I stated growing into my regular size, and the scene started to turn white again. "Vernon how come I can't remember the pas what happened to me?" I looked at Vernon on the webcam.

"I don't know Humphrey," He shrugged his arms and repeated. "I truly don't know. Alright where taking you out of the machine as well. Be ready. 3, 2, 1, press."

The white scene turned into darkness again, as I started to come back into the real world, but this time I wasn't dizzy. I jumped off the machine, and Vernon told me to walk back to my room.

I agreed and started to walk back, as I was walking back I start thinking to myself. "Why is my dad so heartless? How did I forget all this?" Other types of questions filled my head. I started to question my past.

Finally after a minute or two I had arrived at my room. I laid down on my bed and began to dream, about Kate, and Lilly. "Will I ever go back with them, but if I do return will they remember me? Who will I marry?"

* * *

**Well that was the third chapter if you enjoyed reading then make sure to leave a review to tell me how I did the Oc, Sebastian, was made by Dawn Walker Wolf. If you have any ocs that you would like to place in the story p.m. me later. Date: 06/21/2014 Time: 06:06 p.m.**


	4. Chapter 4 Black

**The Truth**

**Ch. 4 Black**

* * *

"Time to get up Humphrey. It's time for you to go in the machine again." I heard a female voice call me up this time, so I instantly woke up being alert, but when I took one step up something hurt me really bad, so I laid back down taking in the pain that was caused. I look down then seeing a bit of blood coming down my neck.

"This must have happened while I was sleeping." I whipped it off and smelled it, but it had the scent of my father. I checked my face, and I had three claw marks, it also had the scent of my father. "Damn the machine actually transmits the damage to me when something happens to me. I need to be careful." I thought to myself

Then I looked up and saw a woman, and knew it was Christa. Sighing with relief I followed her ,in pain, to the room where they kept the machine. I found Vernon in there making last minute touches to the machine.

"Oh Humphrey I see you're wide awake," He turned around to see me, and back to the machine. "Just give me a second let me screw this last one in, and... Done." He turned back to me and placed his arm toward the machine. "After you."

"I never knew you were a gentleman Vernon." I hopped into the machine as they started me off like every day.

"In 3, 2, 1, push." As they pushed it again turned pitch black, then brightness white.

"Ugh no matter how long I do this i'm never going to get used to the damn brightness." I thought to myself, as I placed my arm up to cover the brightness.

"Alright Humphrey you can stop doing that now," Vernon placed on his webcam, and announced me the new updates to me, as I placed my paw down. "Alright on to the new updates, so they are. I can now see what you're doing from first person, and third person. I can now speak with you more, than just speak to you for about 30 seconds while you're in there, and other wolves can now join you. Those are the updates we just made, so what about them, would you like to have another wolf join you?"

"Umm." While I was thinking about it an idea hit me. "Yeah sure, but I need a specific wolf."

"Sure Humphrey what does this wolf look like?"

"First let me tell you something," He looked at me with his webcam, while I placed my arm up lifting my index finger. "What type of moon is it today? Is it going to be whole or the full moon?"

Vernon then thought about it today, and gave me a 'wait a minute' sign. He got out of his chair and disappeared, as I heard a door, open and shut close.

After sometime I heard the door open again, and before it could shut Vernon came back to the chair he was in. "It will be a whole moon today like the time we got you."

"Alright perfect. This wolf is very special to me, her name is Kate. She is an amber wolf, with brown lovely eye's, she'll be wearing a purple flower, on the side of her left side, she'll probably be with a white wolf, if not she'll be with a flaming brown wolf." As I explained her appearance he had a utensil in his hand while applying pressure on a piece of white square.

"Alright Humphrey we'll get the hunters to get to work on that."

"Make sure there will be three hunters because if she's with the flaming brown wolf then the hunters will be in deep trouble," I warned him. "Don't hurt Kate, and only bring Kate."

Vernon smiled and replied, "Will do Humphrey, but lets get down to business first." He placed his finger down on the same button as last time. "Ready?"

"Always." I replied as he pressed the button. This time I didn't feel that much pain. I guess i'm getting used to it." I thought to myself, as the scene changed to where I was last at.

My body formed back into the little pup I was yesterday. I then heard a voice inside my head, "Alright Humphrey we stopped the memory for a bit, just to test out the first person and third person. Alright Humphrey if you could be a kind wolf, can you look to the right please?"

I did what I was told, "Perfect, and time for the third person, now can you jump for me please?"

And again I did what I was told too, I didn't like it, but he was going to bring Kate for me, so I wanted to make sure I got her here. "Perfect, now we will continue the story now."

The breeze then hit me, so I knew that the memory has started. When the memory started I heard footsteps outside. "Humphrey? You in there?" The voice sounded familiar, so I smelled the air to make sure it was her, and it was.

"Kate?"

She walked in joyfully, and she had a brightened face on her. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly. "Oh Humphrey I was so worried. Please don't run away like that please."

As she hugged me, and loosened her grip, I wrapped my arms around her as well. "I'm sorry Kate I promise not to leave you alone again." We hugged each other even more tightly.

"Humphrey I think we should do the ritual." As she suggested that she looked at me.

I looked surprised at what she said and looked at her back. "Do you really think this is what we need?"

She closed up her nose to mine, like if she was going to rub noses with me. "Of course Humphrey I would never do something that would harm us both."

I nodded my head, and closed the gap between our noses. Surprisingly she didn't pull away, or even try to, instead she enjoyed it, and it was with passion. While we continued thoughts came through my mind. "Does she really feel this way, and is she doing the ritual to forget about the love we used to have?" When we both pulled away, the thoughts headed towards the back of my head forgetting about them.

"Humphrey, when we finish the ritual, do you promise that you will remember this day, and in the future we will be together?"

"Some day, or some way I will remember this," I replied to her pulling her in for a hug. A shedded a tear, and rolled all the way to Kate's shoulder. "I promise you Kate... I promise."

We stayed silent as we continued our hug. "Alright Humphrey lets go to the pack. You need to forgive the whole pack, for what you said," She saw me go into a depressed feeling, as she placed her paw under my chin, and pulled my head up. "But don't worry i'll be by your side i'll never leave your side."

I smiled of what she said, and agreed to go with her to the pack. "Alright Kate lets go."

We started walking back, and through the woods we went, towards the western pack.

After a while of Kate and I talking we arrived at the western pack. "Where home." Kate announced.

"Yup were home." I looked around, trying to remember where my father was. "Give me a sec Kate." I walked up to the den where I used to live with my family. I searched inside, but no sign of my father. I walked outside to where Kate was at. "Hey Kate do you know where my father is? I need to apologize to him."

She looked at me worried, so I also got worried. "Hmm about that, we kinda kicked him out of the pack, because of what he did to you." I checked the marks that happened to me last night, and they became scabs.

"What? Do you know where he left?" I asked being surprised.

"Oh relax Humphrey look what he did to you. Just let him be a lone wolf." When I heard that from Kate I got kinda ticked.

"Kate look at me just because he did this doesn't mean that he hates me I need to find him. I'm leaving even with or without your help." I started sniffing the air and got his scent, and ran into the direction he went. "Tell this to your father."

As I turned my head I saw Kate running toward I believe was the alpha's den. "I'm coming dad. Just wait for me."

As I ran I thought of what he did to me. "No matter what you did to me. I will always love you." After a while of running a view made me come to a complete stop. What made me stop was a scary view of a swampish place.

I stared at it with a scared face, until the image of my father flashed in my head, then the scared little Humphrey I knew turned into a brave little wolf.

"I'm coming dad even through this deep swamp." The swamp slowly started to turn into a misty place. I couldn't see anything, because of the mist I started to walk slower, because if I got hurt then I would have probably be dead.

So as I walked through I heard water splashing, and other kinds of noises. I looked up to see crows on top of a tree, while I heard them crowing and looked toward where I was going, I saw an object that looked like a wolf. "Dad?" I thought to myself. Then I whispered it.

"Dad? Is that you?" The random wolf, or whatever it was turned his attention to me.

"Who's there, and i'm sure i'm not your dad." The random wolf exclaimed.

"My name's Humphrey i'm a pup." The wolf turned it's head and walked towards me.

"Alright Humphrey the pup what do you need from me?" As he came closer I saw who he really was. He wasn't my father or any wolf I knew.

"I just came here to find my dad." The unknown wolf smirked.

"The names Black, and i'm a male," He picked me up and placed me on his back. "I'll help you look for your dad, because I know what it feels to be alone. Trust me kid no one knows how to be more alone than me."

"So Black do you know where we're going?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Of course, if I didn't do you think i'd still be here?"

I started thinking about it, but I knew he was telling the truth. "I guess your right, anyways if I may ask what brings you here?" I asked being caution.

"Well pup if you need to know then i'm alone because my pack was attacked, and while they were being attacked I decided to search out for a mate." I could hear the happiness he had in his voice and asked another question.

"Why do you seem happy?"

"I'm happy, because we won the war, and none of the pack members died. Well I might not have found a mate, but I will soon." He smiled. I was happy for what he explained to me.

"Well if you keep your high hopes like that then you will definitely find one, but remember you also have to find a female around other wolf's territory." His smile stayed on his face, and just nodded.

"I know pup, you swear like I don't know," We continued until we found a small dug up den. "Well where here, at my newly built den." As I walked inside I could tell it was recently dug up.

"You were serious? So you're a nomad?" I asked.

"Yup, but if you want to search for your father you gotta rest up, so you could have some energy," He walked outside, and sat down. "I'll guard the outside while you get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you. And plus all that running probably made you tired."

The sun was going down quickly, and I told him something. "Why don't you come sleep by me, plus you're helping me look for my dad, so why not right, both of us need our max energy." As he thought about it he gave me an answer.

"Well I guess your right. So scoot your butt over." He joked, we then both started laughing and I scooted a bit more into the den.

"Good-night Black."

"Good-night Humphrey." I smiled and rested my head on the floor, until I heard a voice in my head.

"Alright Humphrey, it's time to take you out. Ready?" I nodded my head yes, and the scene became white as my body started to transform back into my regular form.

As I looked up at Vernon I noticed something on his neck I didn't notice before. "Hey Vernon quick question what happened to your neck?" I questioned.

He placed his hand on the wound, and replies. "I was attacked, but I don't remember by what, anyways lets take you out."

When he pressed the button again my vision turned pitch black again, and then my eyes slowly opened. I hopped off the machine, and walked back to my room, while I was exiting the machine room I heard Vernon say, "You can stay up for a little bit more it's kinda early to go to sleep today. So you can hang out in your room." I kept walking, and ignored what he said.

Finally I arrived to my room happy to be there the door closed behind me, as the light turned red. I jumped onto the bed, and laid down being careful with the scabs that I got from my father. Slowly I started to lose my vision into darkness.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter of The Truth, but what awaits Humphrey the next day? Anyways hope you enjoyed and if you have any oc's you'd like to place into the story send me them in a p.m. Later. And no I didn't forget about Sebastian, he will be in the next chapter. Date: 06/24/2014 Time: 05:06 A.m. Later readers.**


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

**The Truth**

**Ch. 5 Reunion**

* * *

While I was waking up finally by my own will, I hear thumping, and crashing. I turned my head to my left. "What the h-" I stopped what I was saying, because what I was seeing made me jump in joy.

It was a wolf box that was locked from the outside, and I also heard a familiar voice, not just one, but two. "Sebastian scoot more to the left i'm getting squished over here." Kate growled a bit.

"What? Me? Taking up the whole space! Your the one that has the most room I only have three inches of this lock thingy where we can only look in between this little hole." I quickly got off the bed, and ran next to the cage, and knocked on it, and right when I knocked on it Kate went off.

"Let us out this stupid thing you stupid sonuva-"

I quickly stop Kate by making a deep male voice, "Hey watch your language little wolf, before I feed you to the bears." When I heard them stop doing what they were doing, and started to get scared, I held in a laugh covering my mouth, but I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard and started rolling on the floor.

Next thing I hear is Kate. "Humphrey? Humphrey is that you?"

"Yeah Kate its me," I walked to the side of where the small hole was at. "Happy to see me?" I smiled as I raised both eyebrows.

She let out a sigh of relief and continued, "Humphrey you need to get us outta here. Please i'm begging you. I'll do anything, just get us out of here."

"Woah Kate calm down. Your over reacting, it's really nice here you'll like the place, and by the way this contraption is called a cage." I explained as Kate went off on me again.

"Humphrey get us out now, I need to get the hell out of here, because I need to finish the responsibility my dad gave me. He's counting on me." Kate explained as she started to get angrier.

Sebastian some how cooled her down, by mumbling in her ear. "Yeah, i'm sorry Sebastian you're right."

I thought of what Sebastian could have whispered to her to cool her down. "Anyways Kate there's only one way out of here, and I know how, but you might not like it."

"What is it?" She asked pushing her head toward the small hole.

"We have to revisit the past, and do what the humans want us to do. That is the only way out, I checked several times around my room, and the only way out is by having a key card, but maybe we can work together to get one of those key cards."

Kate thought of the key card plan as I continued. "Anyways i'm going to get you guys out now, so be ready." I unsheathed my claws and placed it on the little lock thingy. "Such a simple lock, and it keeps everything in." I pushed some kind of button, and with my claw I pushed from bottom to top.

Once I opened the door Kate came out running around quickly trying to find a way out, then she saw the window. "Where the hell are we all I see is sand, and more sand."

"Well Kate we're in the middle of the desert." She looked at me and rammed into the window.

"OW what the heck is this?" She picked her paw up and landed her paw on the window, as she examined it.

I face palmed as well as Sebastian, "Kate that's a window." I rolled my eyes and turned toward Sebatsian. "What did you say to Kate to cool her down?" I asked, but he just smirked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Anyways this is what's going to happen, Kate get over here." Kate turned around and ran towards us and sat down with us. "Alright this is what happened to me."

5 minuted later of explaining.

"So yeah that's what happened to me for the last couple days." When I finished explaining Kate finally understood, and didn't get ticked off. "So I don't want you to hurt the humans they are helping me remember the past this is going to you guys as well, you will be joining as well, by the way does anyone know the past here?" As I asked the question, they both nodded there head no.

"I actually don't remember anything, until the time we both were the bestest of friends." Kate responded.

"Hmm I guess your right same goes here. What about you Sebastian?"

"Idk Humphrey, I actually remember a lot of stuff, but the times I don't remember where those times when your mom died, I actually remembered just when you explained that to me." When Sebastian finished Vernon came in, and was surprised to see us all chatting.

"Oh well I see you meet our new guests come on all of you lets get to the machines." As I looked at Kate and Sebastian I followed him, as they quickly followed behind.

Finally when we arrived, Kate and Sebastian gasped in what they thougth was technology heaven. "Come on let's get in them already." I waved my hand to them so they can get out of their day dreaming.

"Oh my bad how do we enter this..." Kate and Sebastian just looked at the machine. "Machine?"

"Just jump in."

"What?"

"Just go on top of the platform here." I jumped on the platform I was talking about. and pointed at their machine.

"Oh my bad." As they hopped on their machines Vernon strapped me in since no one else was helping since it was dark, but he said it was morning. (( Time right now in the story: 4:21 ))

Kate stared until Vernon finished strapping me in. "Alright Kate it's your turn." He slowly paced his hand, and grabbed his head.

"Vernon what's wrong?" I didn't get an answer, but every second that passed it looked like he was going to fall and knock out. "Vernon!?"

"Humphrey... quiet down please." He finished wrapping Kate in, and next was Sebastian. "You ready?" Sebastian nodded his head yes as Vernon continued to wrap him in.

Once he finished Vernon walked slowly toward the button, and pushed down on the button. "Christa come his here I need help." After a few minutes Christa came in. "Press the button on my go like every day ready?" I looked above him, and saw him sweating. "Go." Then darkness came to me.

Something was weird this time, when I was in the darkness I turned to the left and right, and found Kate and Sebastian. We where all holding paws. I was holding both Kate's and Sebastian's paws.

I smiled and looked up and saw a little red beam of light, getting closer and closer. "No I need to get out of here." I thought to myself, but as it got closer it wasn't just me that it was going for. There were two more heading straight toward Kate and Sebastian.

As I struggled to get out of the floating position, I knew I couldn't get out. Then finally the red bright beam hit us all. "AHHHHHHH" As I screamed I didn't hear Kate or Sebastian scream, or grunt. As I thought to myself the red beam finished going through us all, and the scene turned pale white.

"What up with th-" I got interrupted by Christa.

"Sorry Humphrey Vernon is feeling kinda sick today so he's going to rest for the day, so i'm going to take over." I then understood, and asked.

"Hey what about Kate, and Sebastian?"

She quickly replied. "Well they are both in different time machines, but they will join you in the past, they will remember all that you did in the past, so no worries. By the way Kate is going to remember the little kiss you guys had." When she finished the sentence she giggled. "Don't worry, they won't be right next to you, but they will be able to find you soon. For right now your alone. Now then lets us continue, all of you ready this is going to sting." She pressed the button, and the scene turned into a swampish place.

"The swamp." I thought to myself, as I turned back to see Black sleeping like a pup. I smiled and shook him up. "Come on lazy lets get going."

He rolled around, "Come on mom just five more minutes." I started at him while he did that, so I jumped on him.

"No right now." I started laughing like a little kid, as Black started smiling.

"Alright i'm up. I'm up." He stepped up on his feet, and let out a large yawn. "Alright so you have any ideas where he's at?"

"No, but we can smell him out." I replied to his question.

"Well Good luck because the swamp is filled with water, and in the day there's no fog, until it's afternoon." I started thinking.

"Well I guess your right." When I said that I heard someone's voice outside the den.

"I can track." I turned around, and saw a pure white wolf, with yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked backing up because of his black Sclera.

"The name's Snow, and I believe I saw your father, a while ago." She examined me, and picked me up, and checked under me. "Yup I know your father he want west of here so yeah kid you where headed the right direction."

She placed me back down to the floor. "Do you know where he's going?"

"Yup, but it's not pretty, he ran towards Volcano Mountain."

"VOLCANO MOUNTAIN! He's going to kill himself?" I yelled.

"No silly he is doing a ri-" I interrupted her.

"What he's going to jump in and survive?!" I ran outside, and started heading toward Volcano Mountain. "I'm coming dad just don't kill yourself." I ran as fast as my little omega legs could carry me. Luckily no one was following me, until I bumped into what I thought was a tree.

"Humphrey come on I run faster lets go." He picked me up and ran toward the volcano.

I was depressed, because he was going to kill himself.

Suddenly something happened and it turned white again, and said something. "Time skip, later that day in the dusk."

It then turned into a scene where I was just outside the swamp, and heard a female voice in my head. "Sorry Humphrey, but the only thing you would have done is sit there on his back all day, so I skipped the time to when you got out, so you would have more time in there."

I agreed by nodding my head yes, and black turned around, "Alright we're out of the swamp and into the meadow. We need to move fast, because we nevver know when that volcano is going to erupt."

As I looked around I didn't see any volcanos. "I don't see a volcano Black. Are you sure we came to the right place?"

"Yeah i'm sure just a few miles up ahead," He then placed me on the floor. "But for now I need to rest for a bit." He dropped down on his stomach, and four random wolves came out of the swamp as well.

"God damn it." Black replied getting up on his feet panting. "What do you wolves want?"

"We came here for the pup! You pupnapped him." I was hiding behind Black as I poked my muzzle out, but I knew who it was when I heard this.

"If you have done anything to harm my pack I'll rip your tail off and shove it down your throat, so you can taste your own a-" I interrupted her from continuing on.

"Kate's mom please don't harm him. He's taking me to my dad. Snow told me that he came to Volcano Mountain." Eve, Winston, Kate, and Sebastian all stared at me surprised.

"Humphrey you can't trust lone wolves." Kate replied, and her mother agreed with Kate.

"Yeah Humphrey you never know what this lone wolf can do to you." That's when I responded.

"Well this lone wolf is different from the others I've seen, because he is always happy he is loyal, kind, friendly, always happy, trusting, over protective, and funny. Even though he doesn't have a mate, or a pack doesn't mean he can't be any of this things." As I explained the four wolves became to understand.

"You are smart with words Humphrey," Sebastian, came up to me and smiled. "I will join you on your quest to find your dad, because he's the only family you have." I smile as well.

"Thank you brother."

"I'll join you as well." Kate stood up from there parents and walked toward me, but for the first time Eve and Winston didn't stop her from doing what she wanted, in fact they were please.

"I'll let you go, but be back in 3 days alright Kate." Kate agreed as they left on their journey back home.

Now it was only Black, Kate, Sebastian, and me just thinking about what to do. "Well lets go now, before my dad kills himself."

We ran again to the same direction we were going.

A few minutes past, and finally arrived at the mountain, and just in time I saw my dad, about to jump. I screamed out,"Dad don't jump please!" He turned around, and saw me going up the mountain with other wolves.

"I'm sorry my son, I need to forget this." When I heard that I knew he was going to jump. When he jumped I had barely reached the top, so I dove in after him. I heard everybody behind me.

"Humphrey!" As they all yelled out my name I reached my dad and grabbed him, as everything turned black.

* * *

**Hmm I wonder what happens next, or is this the end of the story? Did Humphrey do something that he will regret, or his he already dead? Leave a review if you'd like, and i'm sorry I didn't update at night I fell asleep on the laptop xD Date: 06/25/2014 Time: 02:14 p.m. Later.**


End file.
